


Dare You

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Beer Pong Challenge, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Frat Boy Keith, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Horny Keith (Voltron), Innuendo, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top Shiro (Voltron), Sexual Tension, Shiro has no gag reflex, Toga Party, Wall Sex, dom adjacent keith, excessive Shiro thirst, frat rivals to friends to lovers, gratuitous mentions of Shiro's thick thighs, shiro is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: “You look good on your knees,” Keith complements, his dick nearly jumping out of his shorts when Shiro’s cheeks go rosy pink.He’d suspected more than once that Shiro—overachieving, eager to please good boy that he is—might be likethis. That Shiro might love being told what to do, might like a bit of praise thrown his way. But none of Keith’s fantasies compare to the reality of Shiro looking up through thick lashes at him waiting for instruction.Keith waits a beat, his ears ringing and his dick aching and his heart fluttering so fast he can barely breathe. Then he speaks.“Dare you to touch me the way I know you do when you jerk off thinking about me.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 472





	Dare You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskyandwildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandwildflowers/gifts).



> For hillary because sometimes you need to write some horny feral frat boys to show your friend how much you love them.
> 
> Thank you rachel for the quick beta you're a doll <3

“So, are you in or are you in?” 

Keith pauses at the question, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he thinks it over.

Objectively he knows saying yes is a bad idea. A horrible idea. One of the worst fucking ideas he’s ever had and that’s really saying something. Keith’s _act now, think later _approach to life has led him a history of bad ideas that’s a mile fucking long. Every time he thinks maybe he will learn but he never fucking does.__

__Objectively Keith knows that if he says yes to this very risky and ill-advised social endeavor something is going to happen from which there will be no return. Something that could change his life forever._ _

__There are a few unwritten rules in Greek life—your snapback should always be worn backward, you need to own an embarrassing array of pastel polo shirts, you support your brothers no matter what, and most importantly, _do not fall in lust with the president of your rival fraternity_._ _

__Keith’s never been very good at following rules though. Not even official ones. In a lot of ways he’s a horrible fucking frat brother. He doesn’t own a single collared shirt—he’d rather be caught dead thank you very much—and he never wears a snapback. He’s horrible at the bullshit fundraising stuff and some of his frat brothers (Lance, he means Lance) drive him fucking insane. His worst offense by far though has been to fall in lust with Shiro._ _

__Lance calls it love at first sight but Keith doesn’t believe in that kind of thing. Then again he didn’t believe in a lot of things before he met Shiro. He didn’t believe there were actually people who wanted to hear an honest answer when they asked how you were or that people who spent their free time helping little old ladies cross the street actually existed. He even once caught Shiro climbing a fucking tree to rescue an injured baby squirrel and that’s when Keith knew Shiro wasn’t a normal frat boy. He was like some sort of Disney prince level frat boy. It was fucking bullshit and an assault on Keith’s not at all fragile heart._ _

__Shiro is a fucking menace with his stupidly cute white floof always sticking out his backwards cap and his stupidly attractive face and his stupidly rock hard body that looks like he spends more time at the gym than in class. He doesn’t; Keith knows this because at least three days a week Keith has to break the _no food in the library_ rule and sneak in a sandwich or a bag of trail mix from the cafeteria because Shiro spends so much fucking time studying he forgets to eat. Keith’s not sure if Shiro still believes Keith’s flimsy excuses for why he has extra food but if he suspects Keith purposefully seeks him out to feed him well, he hasn’t said anything. _ _

__Shiro takes the whole _work hard, play hard_ motto to a whole other level. He supposes that’s what happens when you’re double majoring in mechanical engineering and aerospace dynamics on top of being fraternity president. When you’re done you need to blow off a lot of steam, and Shiro fucking knows how to blow—steam that is._ _

__Keith’s had more than a few dreams about him blowing something else but that’s all they are— _dreams_._ _

__So yeah, it’s not love. It’s not love because Keith refuses to call it that even though he knows exactly how he feels and Keith’s pretty fucking sure that’s the direction his stupid brain is trying to go without his goddamn permission. It’s not love because Keith doesn’t even know what the fuck he and Shiro are. What had started as a playful rivalry to beat each other’s keg stand time last year had turned into trying to one up each other’s test scores in their aerospace class last fall semester and eventually turned into doing, well—everything together._ _

__According to the long, sordid and overly dramatic (at least when Lance is telling it) history of their two fraternities they definitely shouldn’t be bordering on what feels dangerously close to best friend status. They shouldn’t lay in bed sending each other shitposts on twitter and texting until two am or secretly meeting at the 7-11 on the opposite side of town so no one is there to witness them smash a 44oz Slurpee and a king size pack of Twizzlers. Shiro likes to bite off each end of the Twizzlers and use them in place of a straw. It’s disgustingly sweet and every time Shiro grins and passes his slurpee to Keith for a drink Keith wraps his lips around the licorice straw and tries not to come in his pants wondering what the cherry flavor tastes like on Shiro’s tongue._ _

__It’s not love because neither of them have technically ever acknowledged the mutual attraction that’s long been simmering between them. Ever._ _

__Until tonight apparently._ _

__Keith’s not sure what game Shiro is playing but he knows he shouldn’t play back. It’s dangerous. Especially with each of their respective fraternities here at this stupid toga party currently watching them do whatever the fuck it is they’re doing._ _

__It’s not that surprising that everyone is watching considering Shiro’s popularity on campus. People are always watching him. The difference is that usually he and Shiro keep whatever it is that’s technically _not happening_ between them on the down low. _ _

__Shiro challenging him to a game of beer pong in front of one hundred of their closest friends is the exact fucking opposite._ _

__Then again, Keith knew something was different the moment he showed up at Shiro’s frat house and saw Shiro dressed in nothing but the world’s smallest excuse for toga and a pair of skin tight black boxers with his snapback. Keith’s dick had nearly wept at the way the nearly see through white material fluttered against Shiro’s thick thighs and the way one single voluminous pec had been on display._ _

__Agreeing to play this game with Shiro is playing with fire. Sure, Shiro’s a good boy. He’s also competitive as fuck and good at everything he tries. Especially beer pong. Even drunk, his precision with a ping pong ball is unrivaled. Shiro never loses. He’s pretty much frat royalty and there’s not a single person in their right mind who would agree to challenge Shiro._ _

__Keith should absolutely say no. The plain and simple truth is that he’s good, but not good enough. Not to beat Shiro. Especially since Shiro isn’t even drunk. Yet anyway._ _

__Rationally, Keith knows that he doesn’t have a chance in fucking hell of beating Shiro. Unfortunately Keith is halfway drunk already and too horny to make rational decisions so when Shiro speaks next, Keith does the exact opposite._ _

__“Unless, maybe you’re scared, Kogane.” Shiro’s lip quirks up at the corner as his frat brothers whistle and holler behind him like Shiro just got the sickest burn of the century. He looks a little cocky too, crossing his thick arms over his obscenely broad chest and smirking. Keith wants to wipe that fucking look off his face (technically he wants to wipe it off with his tongue but thats a dangerous thought so he pushes it aside in favor of making a bad decision)._ _

__“I’m so fucking in, Shirogane.”_ _

__“That’s right, Shiro. Keith’s gonna fucking own you,” Lance hollars, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulder and laughing._ _

__Keith shrugs him off but nods. Even if he doesn’t think he’s gonna win he can’t say that, especially not Shiro. Shiro’s smirk turns into something playful and excited and it’s only then that Keith gets the full measure of what he’s walking into._ _

__Shiro leans forward, bracing his hands on the edge of the shitty wood table they’d dragged outside for this purpose. The metal of his right hand glints under the light of the Christmas lights still strung up around the patio as he swipes his thumb over something sticky and laughs._ _

__If possible, Shiro’s smile grows. “Is that right, Kogane? You want to _own_ me?”_ _

__Around them people laugh and Keith’s not sure if they’re just too drunk or too stupid to notice the salacious way those words sound falling from Shiro’s pretty mouth. It’s absolutely filthy and Keith’s dick is half hard from the way Shiro’s looking at him._ _

__The smart thing to do would be to get this damn round going and shut his fucking mouth._ _

__Too bad Keith’s never been smart around Shiro._ _

__“Bet you’d like that even more than me, huh? I bet you love being told what to do.”_ _

__He’s aware of a few people whispering but mostly the crowd remains silent waiting to see how Shiro will respond. For his own part Keith does his best to push aside the wild fantasies his own words have invoked._ _

__Rather than respond right away, Shiro merely appraises Keith. Heat claws its way up his spine as Shiro drags his eyes from the top of Keith’s head to his scuffed red converse with a hole in the left toe. Keith is acutely aware that unlike Shiro’s well fitting and sexy as fuck toga, Keith’s wearing a bed sheet wrapped around his midsection, held together with a scrunchie he borrowed from Pidge and worn over a ratty pair of basketball shorts._ _

__“You wanna be a good boy for me, Shirogane?” Keith finds himself asking. It’s fucking obscene the way he can’t seem to keep his damn mouth shut when Shiro is involved. “Why don’t you just concede now since we both know you’re going to lose anyway. I promise to give you a treat.”_ _

__He’s definitely too fucking drunk to be having this kind of exchange in with Shiro in front of other people._ _

__The crowd reacts to that, a mix of laughter and cat calls that just goads Keith on. Maybe it’s the three cups of mystery punch he already ingested, or maybe it’s the memory of the bottom half of Shiro’s body on display when he’d done a keg stand half an hour before and his toga had fallen down to cover his face leaving Keith with no question that he was big _everywhere_ , or maybe it's the way Shiro’s eyes are sparkling with mischief. Whatever it is, Keith wants more._ _

__Keith wants Shiro._ _

__“Those are big words for someone so small,” Shiro teases, knowing exactly what buttons to push to get a rise out of Keith._ _

__Keith makes a noise akin to a dying whale. He is not fucking small. It’s not his fault Shiro’s just so fucking _big_. Keith’s a very respectable five foot ten inches thank you very much. _ _

__Lance puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith shrugs it off. Oh, it’s on. It’s so fucking on._ _

__“I’ll fucking show you small.”_ _

__“Show me, hotshot,” Shiro goads, rolling the ping pong ball in his metal hand. He stops, the ball held aloft precariously between his thumb and pointer finger. He tosses it across the table and Keith’s reflexes have his hand shooting out. He catches it easily earning him an appreciative whistle from the crowd. “ _Show me._ ”_ _

__“I’ll fucking show you alright,” Keith challenges, excitement flooding his vein._ _

__“I’ll be Keith’s second,” Lance volunteers._ _

__Keith shakes his head. “Solo.”_ _

__Shiro whistles, accepting his own ping pong ball from Matt. “You sure you can handle me on your own?”_ _

__“You know I can,” Keith shoots back._ _

__The barest hint of color appears on the bridge of Shiro’s nose. It gives Keith an idea. A terrible, horrible fucking wonderful idea._ _

__“Alright then, hotshot. Let’s do this. You can go first. You’ll need the advantage if you want to beat me.”_ _

__It’s cocky as fuck and it makes Keith’s dick even harder._ _

__Before meeting Shiro he’d found cockiness the opposite of sexy. Most of the guys Keith knew were cocky to make up for their own small dick and inferior mental abilities. Not Shiro though, he’s above average in every fucking way. He’s cocky because he knows he’s good and it makes Keith want to drop to his knees._ _

__“What do you want to bet?” Keith asks, blowing the hair from his eyes._ _

__Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Bet?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Keith continues, really feeling the effects of the special punch now. “What do you want to bet I’ll be so good I’ll have you on your knees begging?”_ _

__Shiro smashes the ping pong ball in his metal fingers and Keith grins._ _

__“Begging me to show you my technique,” he finishes, feigning innocence._ _

__“If anyone is gonna end up on their knees begging it'll be you, Kogane,” Matt laughs, clapping Shiro on the back._ _

__“I like being on my knees,” Keith deadpans, rolling his ball between both his hands. “But I think you’ll look even better.”_ _

__He tosses his ball and sure enough it splashes directly into one of Shiro’s cups._ _

__“Drink up,” Keith says, resisting the urge to whoop._ _

__“Lucky shot,” Shiro laughs, lifting the cup to his mouth. He doesn’t hesitate, beginning to down the cheap beer. If it’s anything like the crap Matt supplied at last month's party—something he brewed in the basement that tasted suspiciously like old boots—it’ll be as shitty on the way down as it will be on the way back up, but Shiro chugs it like the champ he is. A few droplets escape his mouth, sliding down his chin and the line of his throat, resting on the swell of his Adam’s apple as he swallows._ _

__Keith wants to shove Shiro against the table and lick it off. It’s a wild thought since the last time Keith had a taste of Matt’s home brew he threw up so hard he saw stars._ _

__Shiro’s worth it._ _

__It’s a thought Keith doubts fifteen minutes later when Shiro’s only got two empty red cups to Keith’s six. The only good thing about Keith’s growing empty cup pile is that this batch of Matt’s mystery beer is infinitely better than the previous. The bad news is that it’s possibly even stronger than the mystery punch._ _

__The more empty cups Keith has beside him, the lower his inhibitions become._ _

__As the balls fly and Keith continues to chug something shifts._ _

__Suddenly it doesn’t matter how many people are watching them, or whether any of them are filming this for some reason. All that matters is the way Shiro’s eyes blaze with intensity every time he lands another ball._ _

__Keith can only imagine what that type of single minded focus looks like during sex. The thought makes Keith throw sloppy and he misses the cup. Again._ _

__If Keith were focusing the way Shiro was maybe he’d have landed more shots. Keith doesn’t really give a flying fuck about winning beer pong right now though. All he cares about is the way Shiro’s single dusty pink nipple is erect and the way the front of his toga is beginning to tent._ _

__“Focus, Kogane,” someone yells._ _

__Keith’s focused all right. Just not on the stupid bouncing ping bong ball. He’s focused on the drop dead gorgeous man standing across from him._ _

__It’s Shiro’s fault for being so goddamn handsome in the first place. There’s still a little bit of beer clinging to his full lips from the one cup Keith managed to sink and a few stray droplets even hiding in the hollow of Shiro’s collarbone. Someone—probably Allura—has turned the stupid stereo on full blast which means Keith can’t even continue his plan to distract Shiro with trash talk since it’s now so fucking loud he can’t even hear himself think over the obnoxious music playing (honestly who the fuck even listens to Blow My Whistle anymore)._ _

__Shiro takes his turn and lands another ping pong ball in the cup closest to Keith, splashing a bit of beer onto the top of his hand. His lips curl up in pleasure. Shiro’s going to win and they both know it._ _

__Keith hand moves on autopilot as he lifts the cup and tips it, spilling at least a third of it as he tries to chug it without taking his eyes off the way Shiro’s eyes are crinkled in the corner with delight. He’s not as drunk as Keith, he’s happy drunk. Keith likes happy drunk Shiro so goddamn much. He likes every Shiro. But Shiro being happy and free like this is a revelation._ _

__It makes Keith’s heart as full as his dick._ _

__Dimly, he is aware of Lance trying to give him some sort of shitty strategic beer pong advice while Matt grumbles about Keith wasting the liquor but all Keith can do is focus on Shiro. Shiro, who can’t seem to take his eyes off Keith._ _

__Keith’s used to Shiro looking at him. Stolen glances beneath the neon lights of 7-11, a bashful grin hidden behind a sandwich in the library or a blinding smile when he catches sight of Keith across the quad. What he’s not used to is Shiro being so brazen about it—he’s not used to Shiro looking at him like he wants Keith to know he’s looking._ _

__It makes Keith feel wild— _reckless_._ _

__Maybe it’s the alcohol affecting his own train of thought but it suddenly seems unthinkable that Shiro is eight feet away at the opposite end of the table. Keith’s brain can’t make sense of why his mouth isn’t on Shiro’s (or any part of Shiro really, Keith’s not picky) or why he’s not knocking off Shiro's snapback to tangle a fist in Shiro’s floof._ _

__Mostly, he can’t understand why Shiro isn’t fucking his._ _

__Shiro likes Keith. Keith likes Shiro. They both know it but they've been tiptoeing around it for ages in case things get messy. Keith’s ready to get fucking messy._ _

__Matt leans in to whisper something in Shiro’s ear that has him throwing his head back in raucous laughter. It’s a full belly laugh too, one that makes his pecs jiggle as the laugh rumbles through his chest. It’s the kind of deep amusement that makes his eyes crinkle as the snapback nearly falls off his head._ _

__“Dude, you’re fucking staring at Shirogane,” Lance hisses as if Keith doesn’t know._ _

__Keith knows he’s staring but he also knows he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. He doesn’t want to._ _

__Shiro is the most beautiful man Keith has ever laid eyes upon and he wants him. He wants to tangle his fingers with Shiro’s and take him to watch the shitty romantic comedies he likes and let him eat his body weight in movie theater popcorn. He wants to take Shiro on the back of his bike and drive him out to his secret spot in the desert, the one he never thought he’d show another person. He wants all the stupid disgustingly sappy things Keith has never wanted with anyone._ _

__Shiro stops laughing to turn his eyes on Keith as he inhales slowly. His chest expands with the force of his breath and then he opens his mouth in a smile that’s as sweet as it is confident. The tip of his tongue peeks out between his pearly white teeth, his tongue ring clanking against his teeth._ _

__Keith nearly screams. Sure he wants to do cute things with Shiro and tell him how special he is. But right now, he wants to climb him like a goddamn fucking tree._ _

__The latter desire is the prominent one right now and it makes Keith do something he never thought he’d do in his life._ _

__“I concede,” Keith yells, loud enough to be heard over the whistling chorus that’s going to be stuck in his brain for weeks to come._ _

__Several of Shiro’s brothers cheer or pat him on the back at the declaration but it’s clear Keith’s taken him by surprise. It’s exactly what he wants._ _

__Without saying a word Keith waits until the accolades have died down enough for Shiro to make eye contact with him again then he sends his ball flying across the table. It bounces once before landing in Shiro’s front cup. Shiro’s eyes furrow in growing confusion._ _

__Keith doesn’t bother explaining what he’s doing to anyone, least of all Shiro. Instead he walks away, ignoring Lance’s confused cries of foul play as he makes his way back inside the frat house._ _

__Shiro doesn’t call his name, but he doesn’t need to. Keith knows he’s following him. Shiro’s presence behind him is nearly electric and it’s only the knowledge that if Keith shoved Shiro against the kitchen wall and ruined him the way he wants to right now it would probably end up on tik tok that stops him from following through on his very dirty thoughts._ _

__Keith’s desperate and drunk and horny but he’s got enough brain cells left to know that’s a bad idea. If anyone is going to see Shiro wanton and naked it’s going to be Keith and only Keith._ _

__“Where the fuck you going, Kogane?” one of Shiro’s frat brothers yells as he moves towards the out of bounds half of the house._ _

__Keith doesn’t stop to answer him, just flips him off and keeps going._ _

__Despite the fact that Keith isn’t supposed to have ever been to Shiro’s room he knows exactly the way there. Despite the fact that it’s even more crowded inside, it’s easy enough to navigate his way through the inebriated crowd and up the stairs. He suspects it has to do with people parting for Shiro behind him and not Keith but he doesn’t much care for the reason._ _

__By the time they’re past the landing and down the long corridor leading to Shiro’s room at the end of the hall, Keith’s heart is thudding in his ears louder than the music still blaring from downstairs._ _

__They’re almost there, Shiro’s bedroom is in sight when one of the knobs on someone else’s bedroom door rattles and turns. Before Keith knows what’s happening Shiro’s got an arm around his waist and he’s being lifted up and dragged into the bathroom._ _

__“Shhh,” Shiro whispers, looming over Keith as he crowds him back against the door._ _

__“The fuck?” Keith grunts, barely able to control himself with Shiro this close._ _

__“Ulaz was coming out of his room. He might’ve seen us,” Shiro says as if that was obvious.  
Keith opens his mouth to remind Shiro that he’s been in his room at least a dozen times but Shiro shushes him again as Ulaz’s loud voice echoes in the hallway. Keith grunts and Shiro presses a warm finger to his lips. Presumably to keep him quiet._ _

__Keith will show him._ _

__Shiro’s watching him, his eyes widening immeasurably as Keith opens his mouth and _licks_ Shiro’s finger._ _

__Instead of moving his hand away or telling Keith he’s gross, Shiro makes a soft sound that can only be described as a moan. A fucking _moan_. _ _

__It’s a pretty sound and Keith wants to hear it again so he grabs a hold of Shiro’s wrist and brings it up towards his mouth then opens his lips, maintaining eye contact as he drags his tongue over Shiro’s thumb._ _

__“You licked me,” Shiro breathes like he can’t believe what is happening. To be fair, neither can Keith._ _

__“Yeah,” Keith says, jutting out his jaw. “I dare you to do it back.”_ _

__He has no idea what kind of fucking dare he just challenged Shiro to. It’s got to be the alcohol talking. Bros don’t dare their bro to lick them. Then again Shiro’s not just his bro.  
Keith knows it. Shiro knows it. They both fucking know it now._ _

__“Unless you’re too scar—”_ _

__Keith can’t even finish the sentence before his back is hitting the door and Shiro’s got his tongue out and is dragging it along the sharp angle of Keith’s jaw. His tongue is wet and warm and the little metal ball in the center sends a shiver up Keith’s spine as he increases the pressure._ _

__“Nnghhh,” is the most coherent thing Keith can say._ _

__Shiro pulls back looking really pleased with himself and Keith’s mouth starts moving without his permission._ _

__“Good boy. Dare you to lick lower.”_ _

__Keith’s the one who dared him. He knows Shiro never backs down from a dare, he knows exactly what type of fire he’s playing with. So he’s not sure why he’s surprised when Shiro drops to his knees._ _

__He spreads his legs, the soft material of his short toga fluttering over the breadth of his thick thighs. There’s a bulge in the front beneath the thin material leaving Keith with no question the direction this game of theirs is heading._ _

__Shiro’s metal fingers are cold against Keith’s flushed skin as he rises up onto his knees and pulls at the fabric draped around Keith’s waist. All it takes is that one little tug and his pathetic excuse for a toga comes undone, slipping off his shoulders and falling to the floor in a puddle at his feet. Keith’s left standing in front of Shiro in nothing but his thin red basketball shorts which do nothing to hide his dick tenting the front or the significant wet spot blooming in the middle._ _

__Undeterred Shiro leans forward, chin bumping against Keith’s clothed dick. He doesn’t lick there though, instead nuzzling his nose into the thick trail of hair below Keith’s belly button then dipping his tongue into the hollow. He swirls the tip of his tongue around the center, darting it inside. It tickles and Keith’s stomach flutters as Shiro does it again, giving Keith a very good idea of what Shiro might look like if he pressed that skillful tongue of his into one of Keith’s other holes._ _

__Just when Keith is sure he might actually come from having his fucking belly button licked Shiro sits back on his heels and folds his hands in his lap turning a not at all innocent gaze on Keith. There’s saliva on his chin, his eyes blown wide with lust. He looks good and he deserves to know it._ _

__“You look good on your knees,” Keith complements, his dick nearly jumping out of his shorts when Shiro’s cheeks go rosy pink._ _

__He’d suspected more than once that Shiro—overachieving, eager to please good boy that he is—might be like _this_. That Shiro might love being told what to do, might like a bit of praise thrown his way. But none of Keith’s fantasies compare to the reality of Shiro looking up through thick lashes at him waiting for instruction. _ _

__Keith waits a beat, his ears ringing and his dick aching and his heart fluttering so fast he can barely breathe. Then he speaks._ _

__“Dare you to touch me the way I know you do when you jerk off thinking about me.”_ _

__It’s a gamble. Keith’s not entirely sure Shiro jerks off to Keith the way Keith does to him._ _

__He doesn’t have long to find out if his gamble pays off though because it’s less than half a second before Shiro moves. It’s so fast that Keith would laugh if he weren’t too busy trying not to cry from how good it feels to have Shiro’s big, strong hands on his hips._ _

__“Mine,” Shiro whispers against his stomach before licking his way across the jut of Keith’s left hip bone. Shiro is single minded and confident as his capable hands tug Keith’s shorts and boxers down in one go until they’re around his ankles._ _

__“Yeah, baby. Yours.”_ _

__Shiro pauses mid-lick to look up at Keith and for one sobering moment Keith’s afraid he’s gone too far. _Baby_. Fuck that’s—oh._ _

__Oh._ _

__Shiro sucks his dick down in one fluid movement and all ability for coherent thought leaves Keith._ _

__The realization that Shiro doesn’t have a gag reflex sends Keith into a thirst spiral and he chokes out a laugh. Of fucking course Shiro doesn’t have a gag reflex._ _

__The laughter quickly turns to a moan as Shiro’s nose presses against the thick patch of curls above his dick. He’s clearly trying to suck out Keith’s fucking soul._ _

__“Baby,” Keith nearly screams._ _

__The word makes Shiro suck deeper, hot puffs of air tickling Keith’s abdomen as Shiro hums around his dick. It’s so fucking warm and Keith’s never been with anyone that could take him down like this. He knows he’s a lot bigger than people expect for his size but Shiro’s got Keith’s dick buried down his throat like he was born to be on his knees._ _

__Shiro pulls back a little, just enough to bob his head up and down Keith’s dick. If Keith thought the metal ball felt good dragging along his jaw it’s nothing compared to the unexpected sensation of it rubbing against the underside of Keith’s dick._ _

__Good, it feels so fucking good and Keith is definitely going to need to beg Shiro to do this again when he’s sober enough to remember it all. Shiro continues like that, alternating from suckling at the cockhead to rolling his tongue around Keith’s dick until Keith’s leaking precome on Shiro’s tongue._ _

__He doesn’t think anything could make this hotter. He’s wrong._ _

__Shiro reaches out to grab Keith’s hand, putting it on his head. Keith gets the idea quickly, pushing the snapback onto the floor. A hum of satisfaction rumbles through Shiro as Keith fists his hand into Shiro’s floof._ _

__“Fuck,” Keith grits out, his legs trembling._ _

__He’s too drunk to last, can already feel the pleasure building low in his gut. Shiro seems to sense this because he backs off to catch his breath, his chest heaving as he looks up at Keith._ _

__He’s so fucking pretty it’s obscene with his sharp jaw and soft puppy eyes. Keith tightens his grip on Shiro’s hair and pulls just this side of too hard and Shiro tips his head back and moans._ _

__“Keith.” His name is gravely, Shiro’s voice rough from sucking Keth’s dick._ _

__“I dare you—”_ _

__“Anything,” Shiro finishes. “I’ll do anything for you.”_ _

__Shiro has no idea what kind of power he’s giving Keith. Or maybe he does. Either way it makes Keith’s head fucking spin._ _

__“Fuck me.”_ _

__Shiro doesn't wait to be told twice, rising to a standing position and getting his hands on Keith’s hips. It’s an actual miracle Keith manages to kick off his shoes and shorts without falling on his drunk ass. He’s pretty sure the only thing keeping him upright are Shiro’s hands digging into his hips._ _

__“So pretty,” Shiro says, angling his head down to kiss Keith._ _

__He’s not proud of the sound he makes—something guttural and raw. But then again what man in their right mind could be quiet when Shiro was kissing them?_ _

__Keith makes another sound that should be embarrassing but he can’t fucking care because his hands are slipping under the silk material of Shiro’s toga and Shiro’s dick is fucking huge—straining at the material of his too tight boxers with the thick cockhead popping out of the top._ _

__“Big,” Keith grunts, as he gets his hand on Shiro’s dick which is as thick as Keith dreamed. Thick and heavy in his palm with a bit of precome at the tip. Keith flips the flimsy toga material back to look, mouth watering at the sight of droplets of come pooling at the head._ _

__“Sorry,” Shiro mumbles._ _

__Keith huffs out a breath through his nose. “Not a fucking complaint, big boy.”_ _

__That seems to put some of the swagger back in Shiro’s metaphorical step because he puffs up his chest like a peacock. “You like that I’m big?”_ _

__Keith nearly rolls his eyes. “Fuck yes. I like everything about you.”_ _

__Keith’s heart skips a beat once the words are out. It’s the truth, and he’s not embarrassed about it. In fact he’s pretty sure Shiro must know it already too, but he’s never said the words so plainly._ _

__“You’re sweet,” Shiro whispers, looking pleased by the confession. “I like everything about you too.”_ _

__“I’d like it even better if you were fucking me,” Keith says, giving Shiro’s dick a squeeze._ _

__“Bossy,” Shiro grunts, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head when Keith drags his thumb over the slip._ _

__“You like it. You like when I tell you what to do.”_ _

__It’s not a question but Shiro answers anyway._ _

__“Yes,” Shiro breathes, his mouth falling open on a whimper when Keith strokes him again._ _

__“Then be a good boy and fuck me.”_ _

__“Yes, sir,” Shiro grins, sending another wave of arousal through Keith._ _

__At this point Keith thinks it'll be a miracle if he doesn’t shoot off his load the second Shiro is inside of him._ _

__By some miracle Keith manages to not ejaculate prematurely at the sight of Shiro lubing up his fingers and dick. He even manages to not come as Shiro preps him (a really fucking astounding feat considering what it feels like to have Shiro’s thick, lube-slicked fingers stretching him open)._ _

__Shiro presses him back against the door, lifting him up. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, resisting the urge to moan at the sensation of Shiro’s silk toga against his calves as he wraps his legs around his waist. It feels good but it’s in the way of his dick getting inside of Keith so Keith does the only thing that makes sense and reaches down to rip the damn toga in half, mouth watering as Shiro’s other pec is finally on display._ _

__There’s a moment of pause where Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise but then Keith’s back is slamming against the door as Shiro’s mouth descends on his. The sweetness from his earlier kisses is gone, replaced by something much closer to a frenzy._ _

__“Fuck me,” Keith groans, hand flying up to Shiro’s hair and pulling._ _

__Shiro does exactly as he’s told, his girth finally slipping into Keith. It rips a scream from Keith’s throat—something definitely loud enough to be heard over the music downstairs. Keith doesn’t fucking care._ _

__Any chance of lasting very long flies out the window once Shiro is fully seated. He’s so fucking big and it’s only Shiro’s thorough prep and the alcohol relaxing him that stops him from weeping with the overwhelming sense of fullness._ _

__“More,” Keith begs, even though he’s not sure how more would even be possible. Shiro’s entire fucking dick is already inside of him._ _

__Apparently Shiro has ideas though, beginning to thrust in earnest as he latches his mouth onto the side of Keith’s neck. He sucks on the tender pulse point with the same intensity he’d sucked Keith’s dick and Keith is a fucking goner._ _

__“Harder.”_ _

__Again Shiro obliges, his fingers digging into Keith’s hips hard enough to bruise as he fucks him. Over and over he thrusts, the wood of the door digging into Keith’s back. Somehow Shiro finds the strength to fuck him even harder and deeper until the sound of the door creaking under Keith’s weight is as loud as the sound of their skin slapping together._ _

__All the while Shiro continues to suck on the side of Keith’s neck, covering it marks from the curve of his jaw all the way down to the juncture of his shoulder. Keith can’t even imagine what he looks like._ _

__All he knows is how he feels, and how he feels is fucking crazy._ _

__He’s never been so goddamn horny for another person in his entire life. Shiro’s got his mouth on Keith’s neck and his hands on Keith’s hips as his massive fucking dick splits Keith in two and he wants more._ _

___More._ _ _

__He hasn’t even realized he’s said it out loud until Shiro’s asking what he wants, until he’s offering to give him anything._ _

__“You,” Keith says in a voice that’s closer to a whine that Keith wants to admit. He digs his heels into the hollow of Shiro’s back as Shiro’s dick slides in and out of him._ _

__Keith is a wild thing, dragging his nails over Shiro’s scalp and down the back of his neck. He presses crescent shaped jail marks into Shiro’s shoulder as he shoves his face into Shiro’s neck and does exactly what he’s been dying to do all night and drags his tongue over the sharp angle of Shiro’s collar bone._ _

__There’s a primal urge in Keith. He’s not sure if it’s Matt's fucking home brew or just something about Shiro that’s got him losing his mind. All Keith knows is that he feels a little bit feral and a lot horny._ _

__“Good fucking boy,” Keith praises the words whispered against Shiro’s flushed skin._ _

__Shiro gasps and groans, his grip on Keith tightening as his hips stutter._ _

__“That’s it. My good boy,” Keith says, rocking his hips so that his dick rubs against the flat of Shiro’s stomach. It’s all it takes for Keith to come on a broken off cry, his moan turned sob muffled only when he sinks his teeth into Shiro’s meaty shoulder and bites down hard enough to leave a mark neither of their togas will cover._ _

__Shiro thrusts once, twice and then he too reaches his release._ _

__“Fuck,” Keith grunts once he’s regained the ability to speak._ _

__“Nnggh,” Shiro echoes, nuzzling his face into Keith’s neck._ _

__Keith laughs, attempting to drop his legs to the floor to give Shiro some relief from his weight. Shiro shakes his head, tightening his hold on Keith._ _

__“Okay,” Keith breathes, touch turned gentle as he skims his fingers over the red marks on Shiro’s shoulders._ _

__For a few minutes they stay like that, their breathing evening out into something calm and mellow._ _

__“Hey Keith,” Shiro says, pulling back with a wide eyed smile. “I dare you to fuck me.”_ _

__Keith throws his head back and laughs._ _

__“You’re fucking on.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about Sheith with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/goldentruth813)


End file.
